The Red String of Fate
by ListenToTheRainS2
Summary: "When two people are born connected by the Red String of Fate, these people are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break." When two lonesome souls join together in companionship, they might find out that solitude is not so painfull if you have someone to share it. An E/C romance based upon ALW.
1. Broken

**Broken**

* * *

The snow glows white on the city tonight, not a living soul to be seen. In a kingdom of isolation there is always a queen, and tonight she felt more lonesome than ever. Sitting alone in the dungeons of the Opera, she isolated herself from the rest of the world to mourn the loss of her best friend and father. Her father promised her that he would always be there for her; he swore that she would never be alone. And yet there she was, alone and frightened after being mocked and shunned by the other girls from the corps de ballet, who told her she was ugly and stupid, that she didn't belong there. She could do nothing but believe them, after all, she was just a dull and skinny child who had no talents at all, what was she doing there anyway?

With a single tear running down her cheek, she joined her hands in a prayer, hoping that her father could hear her. Once, when she was very, very young, her father told her the story of Little Lotte, who let her mind wonder, though of everything and nothing and was visited every night by the Angel of Music, who sang songs for her to sleep, kept her safe and sound. Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music when he died, but everyday that poor little girl spent in solitude, she lost hope that this Angel would ever come to her. Angels aren't real, right? If they were, she wouldn't be alone in that dark and frightening place. Convinced of her permanent solitude, the little girl took a deep breath and began to sing a little lullaby, hoping to comfort herself, since no one would do it for her.

_There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_There anyone is mean to me_

_Not in my castle on a cloud!_

The sound of her own voice reverberating through the walls of the dungeon brought a strange but yet soothing feeling to her. She liked the way it sounded and singing made her feel surprisingly better. She decided to continue.

_There is an Angel all in white_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_

_He's nice to see and he's soft to touch_

_He says: Christine, I love you very much!_

But even though singing brought her comfort, nothing could soothe Christine's sadness. She wanted her Papa back, to guide her and to guard her like he always did. She didn't like to be alone; she didn't like to be afraid. She just wanted to feel loved.

_I know a place where no one's lost_

_I know a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on the cloud!_

As she heard the last echoes of her voice disappear into the air, the tears accumulated behind her eyes finally found their way out, resulting on a collapse of painful sobs. She wanted so badly to go away from that place where people were mean and cruel to her. The only ones who treated her well were Madame Giry and her daughter Meg, who had the kind heart to accept that little orphaned girl beneath their roofs. Madame Giry was a stern, strict woman who only wore black and always carried that big scary can with her. She was very rigid with the ballet girls but Christine could see that, inside, she was a kind and loving mother. Meg was the complete opposite of her mother, although. She was an energic, loud and extremely optimistic girl, who always tried to see the good side in things, even when Christine only saw the bad. Christine could call Meg a friend, even though the girl was very popular and didn't often have time to spend with her.

But even Madame Giry or Meg, for most kind and welcoming they were, could not fill the enormous hole that her father left inside Christine's heart. If only he could send her a sigh, anything to tell her she wasn't alone. That he hadn't forgotten her. But, of course, that thought was naïve and stupid. Her father was gone and would never come back again.

_Oh Papa… Why did you leave me?_ Christine whispered between sobs as her heart broke into a million little pieces.

She was completely broken. All the little pieces falling shattered. Shards of her, too sharp to put back together; too small to matter, but big enough to cut her into so many little pieces… It is truly heartbreaking that a child so young had already known more pain than most adults would be able to bear. With one last sigh of surrender, Christine laid down beneath her father's picture and closed her eyes, ready to simply give up on everything. Fighting was pointless anyway.

_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless…_

_Yearning for my guidance_

Christine's eyes shot open as she looked frantically to the source of the voice who sang to her. That voice was like nothing she had ever heard before. It was soft, ethereal almost, as if it wasn't human. As this thought came into Christine's head, something lit up in her brain. Could it be?

_Angel, I hear you_

_Speak, I listen!_

_Stay by my side, guide me!_

_Do not fret, my child. I'll look after you now!_ The voice answered tenderly, sending a wave of warmth through Christine's body.

She couldn't believe it. Her father had really sent the Angel of Music to guide her. As she heard that heavenly voice singing beautiful songs to her, all the pain and sadness she felt just seconds ago simply vanished, as if it had never existed. All she felt now was joy and warmth, because now she knew that she wasn't alone. And that gave her strength to carry on through those hard years, to be the good girl they expected her to be. She didn't need to be afraid anymore. Because she knew that, whatever might happen, her Angel would always be there, waiting to comfort her, to tell her that she wasn't alone. And for many years, she truly believed that.

* * *

_**Hello my lovely readers, have you missed me? Well, for those who have read my first Phanfiction, I said in the end that I wouldn't be gone forever, and now, here I am once more, bringing you a whole new story for you, my little raindrops! Ok, back to the Phanfic now. What might have happened if Christine had never feared or shunned our dear Erik, even after seeing his face? This story will be completely focused on how their relationship would have developed if they actually had the opportunity of actually known each other better. As always, I'm writing this story in the world of ALW's stage musical, and things will be based in the 25**__**th**__** Anniversary movie, with Sierra Boggess as my Christine and Ramin Karimloo as my Phantom! If you like friendship, romance, angst, sexy (I said sexy, not porn, it's different!), drama and, of course, LOOOOTS of fluff, this might be the right story for you! Stay tunned,don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing and enjoy :)**_

_**I own nothing, unfortunately :(**_


	2. Catalyst

**Catalyst**

* * *

Everything happened just too fast. In a moment I was being presented to the rapture of the music of the night as my Angel held me in his arms, and in the other I was lying on the ground with tears burning in my eyes as the same voice that once soothed me and my soul now screamed and cursed my name. Every curse that came from his lips ripped through my heart like a dagger, making my tears fall even harder. And you know what's worse? To know that it was all my fault.

I don't know what had gotten into me. I guess I was just so fully enthralled by him and his mystery that I couldn't stop my curiosity. This damn curiosity. If it wasn't for that damned feeling this would have never happened. But no, I just _had_ to pull off his mask and ruin everything. And he had been so wonderful to me… I really was a little prying Pandora, who can't hold back her curiosity like a spoiled child. The tears running from my face now weren't tears of sadness or even fear. No… They were tears of shame! A shame so deep that it took over my soul and body, practically forcing me to hide my face from him.

After a few moments, his screaming ceased and was replaced by soft murmurs, all so full of sadness and longing that it was hard to believe they came from the same man whose rage brought endless fear and horror to me just a few moments ago. On that moment, he didn't look like the infamous and dangerous Phantom of the Opera he was to the balled rats, nor did he look like the confident and gentle Angel of Music he was to me. Now he just looked… Broken. And that realization only made _me_ broken, because it was my fault that he felt so bad.

_Oh Christine…_ He whispered brokenly, trying vehemently to hide his face from me as I carefully turned my gaze at him._ No…

The pain in his voice was so clear and strong that it pierced through my heart like a thousand little pieces of glass; hard, sharp and cold. With a quick glance around, I spotted the white shape of his mask fallen just a few inches from me. Careful not to break the delicate porcelain, I held the mask in my hands for a few moments, thrilled by its beauty. That mask was, indeed, a work of art. Every inch of the shiny white porcelain was carefully sculpted with the mastery of an artist, each little detail and curve of the human's countenance thoroughly sculpted to fit that man's face with exquisite perfection. Judging by my years of experience with my Angel's perfectionism, I wouldn't doubt if he told me that he carved that mask himself.

With a gentle yet careful movement, I reached out the mask to him, risking a quick look into his eyes as he swiftly bowed his head in gratitude before grabbing it. I must say that I didn't actually pay much attention to his face, even though I knew it wasn't a pleasant sight, but, what I saw within his eyes on that moment was so shocking to me that I had to look away. He, of course, understood that as disgust from his deformed face, but I knew it wasn't the case. It was the sadness in his eyes that made me look away. All the sadness of the world, were the only words I found to describe what I saw. Those pleading eyes that looked right through my soul asking me, _begging_ _me _not to shun him.

In the outside he could be a strong, seductive man who is able to lift a person's spirit with only with the smallest sound of his voice; or even an Angel who can bring warm and comfort to the soul of those in need. But, right now, I could see that it was just a façade. He wasn't an infamous Phantom or a heavenly Angel. He was just a man. A man who was damaged and broken, needing as much aid and comfort as _I _did when my father died. For God, I couldn't even count how many times he had come to my aid when I woke crying at night, calling for my Papa. He had been my friend and my Angel; my teacher and my father. And how did I repay him? By hurting and betraying him.

As drifted as I was into my thoughts, I didn't realize that he was now standing right before me, observing my every move with those deep brown eyes, as if searching for a little sigh that I didn't despise him. As gently as I could, I finally lifted my eyes to meet his, this time preparing myself for what I was going to see. This time I _did_ saw the sadness and longing in his eyes, but, instead of turning my gaze like a frightened child, I offered him a tender look in response as if to show him I was not afraid. He seemed confused for a moment, as if trying to understand the meaning behind my gentle gaze. In the end, he simply pushed his confusion backwards and adopted the cold façade of the Phantom once again, grabbing my wrist with a strong hand to lift me from the floor.

_Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you!_ He spoke coldly, holding my arm firmly as he led me back into the catacombs of the Opera.

* * *

_**Now, this is where our story really begins. I will not try to make extremely long chapters because it's honestly kind of exhausting to me, but I'll write more chapters. The chapters will be alternated between Erik's and Christine's POV, leaving one full chapter for each one. Not much to say actually, so I'll just keep to the odds, stay tuned, reviews are magical as always and enjoy ;)**_

_**I own nothing here, not even my dear Erik :'( **_


	3. Freak on a Leash

**Freak On a Leash**

* * *

The way back to the Opera was painfully silent. Those catacombs that were once filled with music and wonder were now dark and dreary. Not that I actually disliked any of those things. After spending so many years alone with only darkness as company you end up on getting fond to the shadows. But tonight I wasn't feeling that way.

Christine followed me closely as I led the way through the catacombs. She was so close but yet so far… I had only myself to blame after all. If I had stayed in my place, hidden behind the Angel of Music, she would have never had the chance of getting on my temper. But, of course, watching from afar wasn't enough for me. I wanted more; I wanted to meet her, to touch her, to show her I was real. But now I was just _too_ real for her.

If it wasn't for this cursed face… The face of death that condemned me to live a life of misery and solitude. I couldn't bear to look into her eyes. I was too afraid to see the fear and disgust on her face. It would just hurt too much.

_But when she looked at your earlier, there wasn't any disgust in her eyes! _A little voice in my head kept saying.

That was true. When she looked at me after retrieving my mask earlier, there was something very close to sympathy in her eyes. But, still, I had put my mask back on when she showed this sympathy. _She might have just tried to be polite._ I thought, now eliminating any hope of genuine sympathy coming from her. _I am just a freak after all. No one can love a freak_. But, still, I was feeling like a freak on a leash. I was the freak and Christine was the leash.

In the way through the catacombs, I had to constantly stop Christine from advancing to check for any traps ahead. I obviously knew the location of most of my traps, but still, this place is very big and some traps are so old that I might simply forget about them, something that, to think about it, could be dangerous even for me if I took one wrong step. But also, I had to admit that checking for traps wasn't the only reason I walked away from her. I also used these moments of brief solitude to observe her. In the dim light of the lake, she really looked like and angel. How many times have I done this before? Too many to count, I guess.

I have spent so many days and nights watching her from the shadows that I could name every detail of her delicate frame. Every inch of her ivory skin covered by the soft white silk of the robe; her chestnut curls falling slightly over the delicate shoulders; her lips, full and red as the most beautiful rose… All of these details were already so stuck into my heart and soul that I could draw a thousand paintings only with the pictures in my head. I sometimes remembered the many times Carlotta and the other chorus girls teased Christine, saying she was weird and ugly. Nowadays they didn't do that anymore, but on the time, Christine used to get really upset; and who was always there to comfort her?!

I guess those terrible first years at the Opera had really left a mark on her, because even now that she had grown into a beautiful woman she still believed in the words of Carlotta. No matter how many times I tried to tell her she was beautiful and that true beauty wasn't only appearance, she never truly believed me. It's funny though, someone as hideous as I am teaching other about beauty. But I guess that, being born with this despicable face gave me eyes to see the beauty where ordinary people can't. The ones who know what is like to be loathed by their appearance are normally also the ones who can see the beauty underneath. If only Christine could see things the way I did…

After a few moments I came back to where I left Christine and met with a very pensive girl. Her emerald eyes were looking far away into the dark and I could almost see her mind wonder to very distant places. I called for her carefully, always trying to avoid her eyes. After confirming her presence right behind me, I picked up my pace, wanting to get out of that place as fast as possible.

Sometimes I just couldn't take that place; sometimes it was my life I couldn't taste. Being forced to live confined in the prisons of my mind was so despairing sometimes that I felt as if I was going to explode if I didn't shut out their voices. I hated to live alone in that place where I was the only one who could ever fill the silence. That's why I adored music so much. The quiet scares me, cause it screams the truth. And, for me, the truth was just too frightening.

After a few minutes we finally arrived at Christine's dressing room, fact that sent me a wave of relief but also of fear. I was relieved to be finally out of the dungeons, but I was also afraid that this might be the last time I saw Christine. This particular thought was so frightening that it hurt to simply consider it. I couldn't live without her, not now that she finally knew that I was real. If she shunned me now, I had no idea what I was capable of doing to myself. She was my Angel, my muse; how could I live without my muse? I couldn't even think about it.

I was very reluctant into letting Christine go that night. I knew I _had_ to, but if I did I might never see her again. The indecision was eating me alive when she turned around and caught me off guard. I had tried so hard not to look into her eyes, but this second of distraction had ruined everything. Those emerald eyes looked at me with confusion, as if expecting something I didn't know what it was. I saw so many things crossing her eyes on that moment that I honestly couldn't bring myself to understand what she expected me to do, so I simply did what I always do. I turned around and drifted into the shadows of my black despair.

Life is gotta always be messing with me. Something takes a part of me, something lost and never seen. Everytime I start to believe, something is raped and taken from me. It's been this way ever since I was born. Nothing in my life is free.

* * *

_**Wow, this was surprisingly hard to write! I'm not used into writing into Erik's POV, so please forgive me if anything here sounded weird! If you have any suggestions or tips about how to write through Erik's mind, PLEASE, leave a review telling me your ideas, because I'll probably take a while to get used to Erik! Okay, stay tuned, let me know what you think in the reviews and enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing, sorry!**_


	4. What I've Done

**What I've Done**

* * *

Once Erik and I arrived at my dressing room, things became even tenser between us. During the whole time we spent in the dungeons I tried to approach him and say something; apologize, but he was always too distant for me to reach him, like he was trying with all his strength not to look me in the eyes. I know I could have simply called him and said what I needed to, but I couldn't find the courage to do it. I was too afraid of getting into his temper again.

But now, right here in the dark of my dressing room, where we spent so many nights talking about everything and nothing, I realized that it was the time to do something if didn't want to lose him forever. The silence was suffocating and the tension between us was equally unbearable. I had to take a deep breath and gather all my courage to turn on my heels and finally look him in the eyes. What I didn't expect, although, was the cold and calculating look he gave me back, and with that making me lose all my courage. So I simply stood there motionless, trying to make him see the desperate plead of forgiveness inside my eyes. But he didn't saw it, as I feared, and simply turned on his heels and disappeared into the darkness one more time, leaving me alone once again, and, this time, I'm afraid he wouldn't come back.

I was in such a state of shock that I couldn't even move. Oh God, what have I done? I might lose him forever now and is all because of a stupid mask! No… No it wasn't the mask, it was me. I took his mask and enraged him; I took his trust and betrayed him. No one else is to blame but me. Not being able to stand anymore, I slid down on my knees to cry for my fallen Angel. How am I going to live now without him? He was my only friend and companion; the one who whipped away all of my tears, fought away all of my fears and held my hand through all of these years. I've been alone since my father had died and no one ever came to offer me a kind word or a helping hand. No one, except for him. And now it was all over.

My sobs must have been louder than I thought because a few moments later, the door busted open and Madame Giry flew to my side.

_Good God girl, where have you been? You almost killed us of concern!_ Madame Giry shook me, pulling me into a tight embrace. Although, I couldn't feel her. I couldn't feel anything.

_I'm sorry._ I managed to whisper weakly, feeling completely numb in Madame Giry's arms.

_I thought you were kidnapped! Don't you dare doing this to me again, you understand?_ Madame Giry spoke firmly, receiving only a pathetic nod from me as response._ Good. Come now, I'll take you home!

**~~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~~**

Lying down on my bed I couldn't sleep. My mind just refused to stop wandering back to what happened tonight, plaguing me with thousands of ways I could have avoided all of that. One other question was also the commotion I would probably cause tomorrow when I returned to the Opera, after all I have simply disappeared for whole night without a clue and left Raoul calling for me desperately in my dressing room. Raoul… He must have been worried, but, honestly, he was the minor problem I had to deal with right now.

Turning in the bed for the thousandth time that night, I closed my eyes to seek sleep, taking me a good couple of hours to finally find slumber and, even when I did, it was a light and restless sleep.

**~~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~~**

When I arrived at the Opera Populaire in the next morning, I was received by all with crossed glances and whispers behind my back, which I was completely able to hear. As always I simply ignored all of them and pretended nothing was wrong. This is what I do after all.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see; be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel; don't let them know! _I repeated inside my head the rule I carried with me for so long. That is how I keep going even when things are about to fall apart. Conceal it, don't feel it; don't let it show!

For the first time in years I arrived late for my rehearsals, and I couldn't help but think that the Angel would be very angry for this, but I immediately shut this thought out because it hurt to think of him. I entered the room trying to look as invisible as I could, but of course it didn't work well. All gazes in the room turned to me as I walked to my place in the bars, as if trying to read my mind and find out what has happened to me. I kept my gaze focused on the back of the classroom, shutting out every face and voice in that place except for Madame Giry's. It worked for the class, but when the class was over I was approached by the person who was the hardest to shut out. Little Meg.

_Christine, what happened last night? You simply disappeared!_ Meg said with the same bubbling energy as always, the only difference was the concern in her voice.

I didn't know if Madame Giry had told Meg of how she found me in the ground of my dressing room crying my heart out. If she did, I didn't have many ways to escape, but I was just going to hope she hadn't said anything.

_I… I was just a little stressed about everything; I needed some time alone._ I lied, hiding every feeling behind an indifferent façade._ Turning from an invisible chorus girl to the protagonist in one day can be quite stressing!

_Oh yeah, I imagine it might be!_ Meg answered with a silly giggle, believing every word I said._ But you left the Vicomte very worried, you know! He kept wandering through the Opera like crazy, looking for you!_ She spoke cynically, sending me a quite significant glance which I had to laugh at.

_He was just overreacting! And you take that look out of your face, there is nothing between us!_ I said, for some reason completely rejecting the idea of any romantic engagement between me and Raoul.

_Well, I guess the Vicomte don't think that! He was completely enchanted by you last night!

_But it will never happen! God, we grew up together, he is like a brother to me! I just can't think of him that way!_ I insisted, trying to make my point as clear as possible, so she wouldn't come up with this again.

_Well, okay then… I have to go now, see you later?_ Meg asked.

I simply nodded at her, what seemed to be enough. We bid our goodbyes and went to our respective activities. I still had a few minutes before next rehearsal started, so I decided to stay in my dressing room for awhile. Although, the second I opened the door of the room, I immediately regretted doing it. I was doing so fine into concealing it, but now every moment of last night's events came back into my mind. I sighed miserably and walked towards the big two-sided mirror which held the passageway to my Angel's secret world. Leaning my back against the glass, I slid down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, curling like a ball against the cold surface.

Laying my head against the glass, I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to rearrange my thoughts and find some sense into all of this. I don't even have to say it was in vain. Sighing deeply again, I stared at the ceiling and whispered to myself a little melody I used to sing when I wanted to call him.

__Do you want to sing a carol?_

* * *

_**Don't you think the night is the most wonderful time to write? I think I'm a little like Erik, because my creativity and inspiration comes only at night LOL! Poor Christine, if you want to find out what is going to happen next, just stay tuned! Aaaand, don't forget, reviews help me to remain motivated and do my best for you guys! Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing, even though I would love to :(**_


	5. Wicked Game

**Wicked Game**

* * *

__Do you want to sing a carol?_

The moment those words left Christine's mouth my heart was shattered. That is how she used to call me when she was little. Everytime she came back from rehearsal she would shut the door, held her head high and sing to me this little melody to tell me she was ready for rehearsals. It was something very particular for us two and it kind of saddened me when she turned fifteen and suddenly stopped calling me like that. I guess it served to me as a symbol of her innocence, but when she stopped doing it I was forced to realize that she wasn't a child anymore. And that was when I really started seeing her not as a child but as a young woman who was growing fast and beautiful, more beautiful than any other girl in the Populaire.

But why she had to remember me of that right now, when I was trying so hard to let it go? She spent the whole day acting as if there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong and now she comes here and start acting as if she actually _cared_. I was feeling just so insecure, not sure that she's not just faking something to waste our last day. I couldn't take the pain. God, I would like to just live the lie that I would survive. To just slip away and leave it all behind.

Not bearing to stay there any longer, I got up from my spot behind the mirror and walked back to the dungeons. I had to leave the Opera for awhile, clear my mind and get some fresh air, so I took the tunnel that led outside and left through Rue Scribe passageway. It was still day, but I honestly didn't care. It was dark and rainy, so I simply hid my face behind my cloak and walked through the alleys. I wasn't exactly sure of where I was going, but the feel of the cold autumn breeze in my face eased a little my troubled mind. But I still didn't know what to do about Christine, so I took a decision that could both help me but could aswell make things worse.

Taking the path I knew all too well, I stood before my destination in a matter of minutes. Walking towards the house, I had to take a deep breath before reaching out my hand and knocking on the door. A few seconds later he opened the door and his reaction onto seeing me was expected.

_What in the heavens are you doing here?_ He asked quite shocked.

_It's good to see you too, Nadir!_ I answered in my typical sarcastic way.

**~~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~~**

We sat both in silence after I told Nadir everything that has happened. He had an extremely annoying expression on his face as if he knew something but didn't want to say. That was something about Nadir that always got me irritated. He thinks about everything and always has solutions for any problems but he's afraid of speaking out loud. As if I was going to strangle him if he said something that displeased me. If I really wanted to strangle him, I would have done it a long time ago!

_Goddamnit Nadir, just say what you're thinking already!_ I spoke after finally losing my patience with his indecision.

_Maybe she's not faking! You had been her friend ever since she was a child, I find it hard to believe that she would simply hate you now._ He spoke calmly, as if his suggestion was the most obvious thing in the world.

_No Nadir… You wasn't there, you didn't saw the way she looked at me!_ I murmured brokenly, looking down at my hands as the memories cut through my brain._ It was like she was that frightened little child again, but this time _I_ was the monster under the bed. You have no idea, Nadir! No idea…

Burying my head in my hands, I stood in silence as waited for his next brilliant answer. During my whole life I have been through a lot of pain, more than any man could possibly endure, but nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ could have ever prepared me for the pain I was feeling now. It literally felt like I had a thousand daggers cutting through my heart mercilessly. I was almost pleading Nadir to lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever and all of this will make sense when I get better. But I knew it was no use. Convincing myself of a lie wasn't going to make her care.

_Maybe all she need is some time. Time to figure out what she really feels about you and what happened. You should do the same._ Nadir suggested after some time, looking at me with those unbearably wise eyes, like in a matter of seconds he had aged a thousand years.

I took a few seconds before answering. He might be right after all. Maybe if I give her some time she will figure out what she wants. And I would do the same. Maybe if we both stay apart for awhile we'll figure out better our feelings. And if, in the end, it's really not meant to be, I'll simply leave her alone. Find my way into darkness and learn to be lonely.

_You're right, as always. The saying goes that a person only gives value to what it has after losing it. We shall see if that's true or not!

And with that thought in mind I left Nadir's house and returned to my lair. If someone only gives value to what it has after losing it, maybe losing me will make Christine open her eyes to the truth and finally learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. If she does learn to see, then I'll be anything for her, everything she needs. But, in the end, if she still shuns me… Then I own her nothing, and she'll be nothing for me.

_Take it or leave it. It's all or nothing now!_ I thought.

* * *

_**Alright, here is our second Erik chapter! Must say, it was not a little less harder to write than the previous one, but I guess the result was fine, hopefully I'll get use to it once real interactions start ;) As always stay tuned, if you like leave a review because it really helps out a lot and enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing, too bad!**_


	6. I Won't Let Go

**I Won't Let Go**

* * *

Spending nights awake wasn't doing good to me at all. It's been one week since the day everything went wrong, and every since that fateful night I have been plagued by horrible nightmares, where in most of them I saw myself being left all alone in the dark, calling for someone who couldn't hear me. I guess those dreams were a way my subconscious found to punish me for my stupidity, because with my Angel gone, probably for good, those dreams were soon to become real.

Arriving late for rehearsals again, I tried to ignore the strange way Madame Giry was looking at me, as if she was trying to read my mind. Madame Giry was a very clever woman and nothing passed by her eagle eyes, but I think that during this last week she had simply turned a blind eye to my distraction as to give me a little space, because after all, she was the only one whom I had told about my unfortunate encounter with the Angel of Music, and I highly suspected she new much more than she lets transpire.

When rehearsals were finally over, Madame Giry came to me and asked if we could talk alone. I had feared this moment ever since the first day when she found me crying in my dressing room. Somehow, Madame Giry always seemed able to see through my emotional barrier, and that always scared me because I couldn't simply shut her out like everyone else. It was like she could see right into my soul.

Without saying a single word, Madame Giry guided me through the corridors until we reached a small room in the very back of the Opera house. I have never seen that room before; it was very isolated from the rest of the Opera, like it was some kind of hideout. She opened the door and motioned for me to go in, which I obeyed and, once we were both safe inside the room, she shutted the door and turned her gaze to me.

_Christine, we need to talk._ She simply said, keeping her typical stern demeanor.

_I'm sorry Madame Giry… I know I have been distracted but I just can't help it! It's been one week and I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I do is mourn!_ I blurted out to her, hardly holding back my tears._ I'm just so tired…

_Oh dear… I know it's hard but you have to stay strong! Just give him some time, he'll come to you when he's ready!_ Madame Giry advised, abandoning the stern ballet instructor to adopt the caring adoptive mother.

_Yeah, but what if he's never ready? What if he never comes? I don't know if I can survive in solitude!_ I cried, finally giving up to the tears that were burning behind my eyes.

Without speaking a word, Madame Giry held me in her arms while I cried, rocking me like she did when I was a child. It was somehow comforting to know that at least Madame Giry would be there for me when I needed. Having lost my mother when I was very young, I never really knew what it felt like to held and comforted by motherly arms. It's sad, true, but I can't say I _miss_ this feeling because I never truly knew it. One cannot miss what never had. After a few seconds Madame Giry pulled away and held me firmly by my shoulders.

_Listen now, child. I know you're afraid that he never comes to you again, but, if he doesn't come to you, then you'll have to _go_ to him!_ Madame Giry spoke with confidence, looking at me with in a way I had never seen her do. She almost looked… _Naughty._

What Madame Giry said sounded almost absurd to me. _Me_ going after him? After all I've done? It seemed stupid. But for most stupid that idea sounded, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. At the end of the day I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I ended up on bumping into someone on my way to my dressing room.

_I'm sorry!_ I apologized, still a little clumsy by the accident.

_Christine! That's exactly for you I had been looking for!_ A very familiar male voice spoke, and as I looked up to him I recognized those golden locks right away.

_Raoul… What are you doing here?_ I asked, a bit confused.

_I… I came to ask if you would like to go have dinner with me.

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds. I wasn't in the mood for forced smiles and fake laughers. I just wanted to lay down in my bed and think about what Madame Giry told me. But being the miserable soft heart I was, the look of unbearable hope in Raoul's eyes finally convinced me, so, I accepted.

_Conceal it, don't feel it; don't let it show… _I repeated in my mind insistently as Raoul dragged me through the streets, beaming like a child on Christmas day.

He dragged me to a fancy restaurant just a few squares from the Opera house and got us a table in front of the big, ornamented windows. I sat down in silence as Raoul chattered about things I never paid attention to. My mind was wandering far away from there as I thought about what Madame Giry said to me. It was clear by now that _he_ wasn't coming from me at his own will, so she was right. If he didn't come to me then I will have to go to him. The question was _how_. I couldn't simply show up at his place with a smile and an apology and simply expect him to accept. No, I had to think of something more special, something more… _personal._

_... When we sat down and sang carols?_ I heard Raoul ask, calling my attention for the first time on that night.

_What did you say?_ I asked slowly, suddenly feeling something start to click in my brain.

_ Carols! Don't you remember when we were kids and sat down by the fire to sing them? I remember!_ He spoke excitedly, probably feeling nostalgic.

I agreed absentmindedly, being suddenly invaded by a feeling of familiarity. What had caused this feeling? It could have been the memory that Raoul summoned but a little voice in my head was telling me it was something else. Something _important._ I kept struggling inside my own head until at last something clicked in my mind.

_Carols…_ I murmured softly just before shout the word again excitedly._ Carols! That's it! God, Raoul, you're a genius!

I beamed, pulling Raoul into a tight embrace just before giving him a poor excuse and walking out through the door. I guess he was in such a state of shock that he didn't even tried to follow me, but I didn't care. All I cared about now was that I had the answer I needed and nothing could stop me. Madame Giry told me to go after my Angel if I wanted him back and that's exactly what I was going to do. I wouldn't let _nothing_ get on my way. I wouldn't let go, not after all these years. I _will_ get him back no matter what. And I already know what I have to do.

* * *

_**Happy new year, my dear Raindrops! I'm so sorry for the long delay but I went to spend new year with my family in Rio de Janeiro and had absolutely no time to write. But, happily, I had the time I needed to answer all my dearest Raindrops and, hopefully, I'll try to do this more regularly. Alright now, stay with another chapter of our story and don't forget to leave a review, it really helps me out a lot; stay tuned to see what happens next and enjoy!**_


	7. Please, Don't Leave Me

_**Please, Don't Leave Me**_

* * *

I stood outside my dressing room's door for at least five minutes just breathing deeply. Today was the day when I would try to win my Angel back and my nerves were simply blowing up. My fear of being rejected by him was so big that I almost turned around and gave up before I made a fool of myself. But, no. I wouldn't do that; I would remain strong for him, after all, that was my last change before I lose him forever. I couldn't back down now that I had the answer. So, with a confident smile on my face, I pushed the door open and entered.

Now was the time to start my plan and nothing could stop me now. As I have constantly rehearsed in my head, I walked right to the dressing table and sat down on it, pretending to comb my hair. It wasn't hard to put on an unfortunate expression, because I guess I've never felt more miserable than in these last days, except, maybe, when my father died.

I was taking my time before really starting my plan because I he wasn't here yet. How I know he wasn't here? I don't, but, everytime he's near; somehow I can _feel_ his presence. I can't explain how, I just… feel it. It's like his presence spreads all over the place when he's around, like the aura of a real Angel. I guess that's what convinced me that he was a real angel, after all.

I had been waiting for a few minutes when I finally felt it. He was _here_. I almost lost the character when he came, but I shook the feeling right away and returned to my miserable expression. I remained like that for a few seconds just before sighing loudly and dropping the comb.

_I wish I could be ten years old again…_ I murmured miserably, only loud enough for him to hear._ Don't you miss that time, Angel? When it was just the two of us, singing together, without a care in the world!_ Giggling in a dreamy way, I slowly lifted my gaze to the big two-sided mirror and stared at it, as if I was looking right into his eyes._ Angel…

Jumping out of my chair and holding both hands behind my back like a little kid, I stood just before the mirror and began to sing:

_Do you want to sing a carol?_

_Come on, let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore, come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away!_

Almost laughing at my own drama, I laid down on the couch before of the mirror and acted as if I upset or bored. It wasn't pure performance, though. I really felt disheartened when my Angel was not with me and I tried to let it show as much as possible.

_We've always been together_

_And now we're not…_

_I wish you would let me in!_

Rising up from the couch in a jump, I stood right in before the mirror, not intimidating myself by the fact he stood right behind it.

_Do you want to sing a carol?_

_It doesn't have to be a carol!_

Then, almost as suddenly as I felt it coming, I felt his presence fading away. He had rejected me, just as I feared. My heart sunk at that moment as the thing I feared the most was just happening. He couldn't simply reject me, he couldn't be so heartless! No, he _wouldn't _reject me like that, and I _wouldn't_ give up until I got him back to me. And that's why I returned home right away and buried myself into another plan. It would be almost the same as the other, but this time I'll try to appeal more to the sensible side. I couldn't fail in this.

**~~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~~**

Next day I woke up feeling a little better than before. I guess I was just too excited about my "Getting - the – Angel - back" plan. This time I had to be perfect and nothing could ever get on my way.

I arrived in time for rehearsal for the first time since that night, and Madame Giry seemed to be pleased with that. The new part of my plan was to extend my miserable attitude through the whole day, which ended up being surprisingly easy, considering Carlotta's newest mocking and the rest of the cast's loathing. At the end of the day I was exhausted both physically and emotionally, praying for any God there was above to let my Angel see the truth and return to me. I needed him.

So, repeating last night's same steps, I entered in my dressing room and laid down on the couch and put down on my miserable expression until I felt he coming back. Today I wasn't so sure that he was actually coming to my dressing room, because he had rejected me so completely yesterday that I highly expected that he might never come again. But he came and once again got my hopes high.

_Do you want to sing a carol?_

_Or pick to read a tale or two?_

_I think some company is overdue,_

_It feels so awful to be here without you!_

This time, I was starting to really get upset by the words I was singing. Because, even if, in theory, this was acting, everything I said was true. It _did_ felt awful without him and I _was_ truly miserable. There was no real lie in it.

_It gets a little lonely_

_All this empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by!_

Once again I waited anxiously for any answer from him, but, once again, I simply felt his presence vanish from the room, leaving me alone with my grief. I had failed once again and this time it might be for good. I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks now. I was so miserable I could die. Guess I was alone after all. It's time to get used to it. And, with one last miserable sigh, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to cry.

* * *

_**New chapteeeer, don't kill me!**_ _**And, yes, I did skip Erik's chapter but it was just because I had nothing to write for him! I'm very terrible at fillers, so, I simply skip them whenever I can! The song Christine sings is an adapted version of "Do You Want To Be A Snowman", from Frozen, so, if you want to hear it, just type it on youtube! I'll try to upload next chapter faster; so, don't kill me in my sleep! Okay, same as always, stay tunned, your review helps me keep motivated and enjoy!**_


	8. Easier To Run

**Easier To Run**

* * *

I thought that I was strong; I knew the words I needed to say. I thought I was ready to go on, to face her, but, the second I saw that hopeful, pleading look in her eyes I simply froze in my place and let the moment slip away. I told Nadir that I wouldn't run after her, that I was going to wait for her to come to me when she was ready, and, if that happened, I would be ready to accept her back. But I guess I was wrong. I mean, I wanted to forgive her, more than anything, but, the second that so familiar melody reached my ears I simply froze. I couldn't move; I couldn't speak. All I could do was stand there and stare at her. She was so precious, so beautiful… I couldn't dare to believe she truly wanted to be with me. I was a freak, a monster and that's why I ran away. I couldn't face her, not after everything I've done.

Ever since Christine was a little child, she had believed that I was the Angel of Music sent by her father to guard her after his death. I had deceived her and I had lied to her, hiding my true in the shadows as she deceived herself with childish delusions. She trusted everything in me and I disappointed her by revealing myself. I was a fool. I should have stayed in the dark and been content with being at least _close_ to her. But I guess after all those years, the man inside of me began to speak louder, luring me into a trap which I couldn't resist. I made the mistake of showing myself and what has been seen could not be unseen. I returned to the dungeons of my black despair and locked myself back in the prison of my mind. I had to shut the world out again if I wanted to keep my sanity. I never felt this way before. Everything that I did reminded me of her. I couldn't stop thinking of her, seeing her face, hearing her voice. Her presence was stuck inside my soul like a fingerprint and there was nothing I could do to remove it.

I felt like my head was going to explode, so, I did the only thing I could think of. I sat down at my piano and played. I played for hours, never feeling the urge to stop, never feeling like I've had enough. I played through my soul, through every dark corner of my heart and my mind, expecting to ease up my troubled feelings. Of course it didn't work, but I kept playing anyway. At the end of the day I was so engrossed in my music that I never noticed the silent figure entering my lair.

_Hello, Erik._ The so familiar voice spoke to my back, startling me out in the process.

I had been in such state of trance that I never saw the time pass by and when that voice spoke to me all in a sudden, I smashed the keys in a long, sharp sound that resonated through the cave walls like a funeral march. I clearly wasn't expecting any visits, especially from _her. _I took a few seconds to catch my senses back before turning on my seat and facing the stern figure standing before me.

_Hello, Antoinette.

Antoinette Giry was probably the only person I trusted my past and my secrets other than Nadir. But I guess I haven't much of a choice, after all, I owed her my relative freedom. Antoinette was the one who rescued me from that damned freak show I featured in by the name of "The Devil's Child". I still got goosebumps when I thought about that time. All the exposure, the laughing, the torture… The memory was just too painful. Shaking away those depressing thoughts, I assumed on a more confident demeanor and faced Antoinette, preparing myself for any lectures she might want to give me.

_What do you want, Antoinette? I'm busy right now.

_Yeah, I see that._ She spoke with that sarcastic tone on her voice that always got me crazy. She really knew how to get on my nerves._ I wanted to talk to you.

_I'm all ears._ I murmured quietly, turning back to my piano just to annoy her.

_I'm leaving, Erik.

I almost smashed the keys again. She couldn't be serious about that. Any trait of annoyance now wiped from my face, I turned slowly to look into Antoinette's eyes, hoping to find some trace of tease in her look. I couldn't find any.

_What?

_You heard me. I'm leaving the Opera Populaire with Meg. For good._ She answered with a tone of sadness in her voice.

_But… Why?_ I asked in clear disbelief. I simply couldn't find any good enough reasons for her to leave. Her life was here!

_I received a purpose from a famous opera house in Germany._ She said, looking down at her hands._ You know my financial situation has not been good. I don't want my daughter to go through the same difficulties I went through. She deserves better.

_Antoinette, I have already told you a thousand times I can help you with anything you need! Just ask me and I'll give you!

_No, Erik, I will not take your money!_ Antoinette spoke firmly, turning her back to me when I approached her.

_Why not, Antoinette? You know I have much more than enough for myself, I can help you!

_I don't want it, Erik!_ She exclaimed with such conviction that silenced me immediately._ I am a widow woman with a child to look after, I can't depend on others to make a living! I always told my daughter to be strong and independent woman, but I can't expect her to be this woman if I don't give the same example.

_I know that, Antoinette, and I respect your choice! It just isn't easy to simply sit down and watch as you leave a life behind knowing that I can help!_ I affirmed miserably, not fighting to hide my frustration anymore.

_I know it's not easy, I know you want to help and I appreciate that! But you have to let me go! There are others who need you more than me right now._ Antoinette spoke softly, laying a hand on my uncovered cheek.

That comment caught me off guard. I knew she was talking about Christine; there was no doubt in it. It was just hard for me to accept the fact that she could really need me. I guess it was easier to run, replacing this pain to something numb. If I could change, I would. Retrace every wrong move I've made, I would. Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, bringing back this memories I wish I didn't have. Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back, never looking forward so there'd never be a past. It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here all along.

Pulling me into one last embrace, Antoinette left my lair for the last time, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Maybe I could forgive her, maybe we could go back to what we were before. If I could stand up and take the blame, I would. I would take all my shame to the grave if that meant I could be by her side. Just washing it aside all of the helplessness inside, pretending I don't feel misplaced. But I guess I was just fooling myself. I would never be that man she expected me to be. I wasn't the handsome young man she deserved, I was a monster. A monster too hideous to deserve love.

* * *

_**Third chapter readyyy! I liked this chapter incredibly much, guess it's my favorite Erik's chapter for now, it came out so easily! Hope you guys don't get mad at me for sending Madame Giry away, but trust me, it was needed! Alright, that's it for now, hope you guys enjoy it, leave a review if you did and I'll see you in the next chapter! **_


	9. In The End

**In The End**

* * *

I opened my eyes with the sun, but I couldn't find the urge to get up. The sun shone gray outside and the cold autumn wind came through the window, further hardening my already frozen heart. My whole body felt numb, as if it were nothing but an empty shell, moving only by an automatic instinct that prevents it from keeping inert. I woke up in a dream today to the cold of the static. Slowly, I put my cold feet on the floor and raise myself from the bed, never really paying attention to what I was doing.

It's been three days since I've been to the Populaire last, although I can't be really sure. Ever since that night in my dressing room I simply lost track of time. I am no longer able to distinguish day from night or tell if it's been a day or a year. The days seem exactly the same to me but ... Not today. I didn't even have to think to know what today meant. It was already imbedded in my heart like a handprint. It was on this very same day, eleven years ago that my one companion, my friend and my father would be leaving me forever to a place I couldn't reach. It was on this very same day that he would also be promising to send me the Angel of Music, a guardian who would love me and care for me, taking the place that my father could no longer occupy. My father had, indeed, kept his promise and sent a real Angel to look after me... An angel made of flesh and bone.

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection, feeling the discomfort endlessly pull itself upon me; consuming, confusing what is real. It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again; my walls were closing in. I've felt this way before, so insecure. I spent almost ten years of my life relying in my angel at times like these. He had been my rock and my ground and, now that he was gone I felt like the world around me was falling apart.

Not bearing to stay on that place anymore, I took my cloak and left. I knew pretty well that going to the source of my pain wasn't going to make it go away, but I just had to go there. If I didn't face my fears I would never defeat them, so, I did what I had to do. I went back to the Opera Populaire.

You might think a place simply cannot change in only three days. Well, you might want to revise your ideas. When I opened those doors, I barely recognized the place before my eyes. Actually, if you looked at the place superficially, you wouldn't notice any outstanding changes, because the place itself wasn't any different. It was the people who looked different. Normally I would be received at the theatre with crossed looks and gossiping whispers but, today, people looked different. They looked almost… Sympathetic.

I kept receiving kind glances and shy smiles all around me. Even Carlotta wasn't having her usual mean behavior towards me. So that's how things worked. You despise and humiliate someone for a whole life and when something bad happens to this person you suddenly start to act as if you were her friend. The human are such interesting creatures!

Simply ignoring everyone around me, I walked to my ballet class, hoping desperately to chat a bit with Meg, but, when I waved at her from across the room she barely even looked at me. I tried not to feel hurt about her action but it was really hard. Meg was probably the only person besides _him_ I wanted most to talk to and now she was also rejecting me. I started to feel the tears prinking behind my eyes but I fought them back immediately. _Don't let this upset you Christine. Getting upset will only make it worse! Conceal it, don't feel it; don't let it show!_ And with that thought in mind I managed to go through the whole day without major difficulties and I was just getting ready to leave when Meg suddenly approached me.

_Christine, I gotta talk to you!

_Oh, now you wanna talk to me?_ I replied with an extra dose of sarcasm.

_Please Christine, it's important!_ She exclaimed with those big, blue, pleading eyes that ended up melting any trace of angriness I felt at the moment.

_Alright, I'm listening._ I spoke with a sigh.

_I'm so sorry for ignoring you today, especially on a day as hard as this but… I was scared!_ Meg blurted out with a clear relief in her voice. But still I couldn't understand why she would be afraid of talking to _me.__ Look, I… I don't know how to say this so I guess I'll just cut to the point. Mom and I are leaving Paris. She received a proposal from an Opera house in Berlin and couldn't refuse. I'm so sorry.

Those words hit me like a thousand daggers in my heart. How can Madame Giry go away and leave me behind knowing what I'm going through? She knew very well how lonely and miserable I was feeling at that moment, how much I needed her with me. I was just about to collapse for good when a little voice in my head stopped me. A voice which surprisingly resembled that of my Angel. _You selfish little child, can't you at least for once think about someone else other than you?_

As much as those words hurt me, I knew they were right. Madame Giry wasn't going through a very good financial situation lately and I knew it was getting harder each day to put food on the table. Was I really going to stop her from getting a better life because I had one silly problem? Because I didn't wanted to be alone? No. I wasn't playing that part. I wasn't going to destroy her only chance. _Just conceal it and you'll be fine! The cold never bothered me anyway…_

_I… I'm so happy for you, Meg! Finally you're getting all you've always dreamt of!_ I spoke as happily as I could, trying hard to make my smile reach my eyes. I guess it didn't worked that well because Meg's expression changed from happiness to sympathy as she pulled me into a tight hug.

_Oh Christine, don't worry. I know you are strong and I know you're gonna be the best soprano that Paris has ever seen! You just gotta have courage and never stop trying! I know that if you try really hard and never, ever give up, someday all your dreams will come true!

I held Meg tightly, feeling truly moved by her words. Meg always knew the right thing to say when she wanted to make someone feel better, but, still, I couldn't help this feeling of loss and frustration growing up inside of me. Maybe I was being jealous; maybe I was a very selfish girl, but… Is it really so wrong to long for something you know you cannot have? With one last goodbye, Meg and I splitted apart and followed our separate ways.

Saying goodbye to Meg made me realize how time is a valuable thing. You watch it fly by as the pendulum swings until the clock ticks life away. I watched the time go out the window and, trying to hold on, and wasted it all just to watch them go. I've kept everything inside and, even though I tried, it all fell apart. I've tried so hard and got so far, but, in the end, it doesn't even matter. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize where I was going and, before I could stop myself, I was standing back in my dressing room.

Seeing the place, the memories came back again. I remember when it started happening. I saw him in every thought I had, and then, the thoughts found words attached to them. I wanted so badly to know him; to touch him; to know if he was real that I didn't realize that, instead of sealing our bond, I was breaking it forever. I was trying not to break but I was so tired of this deceit. Everytime I tried to make myself get back upon my feet, a memory consume and open up the wound.

Not caring if he was there or not, I walked towards the full body mirror, leaned my forehead against the glass and closed my eyes.

_Please, I know you're in there._

_I always wonder where you've been._

_They say "have courage" and I'm trying to!_

_I'm right out here for you, just let me in._

Lifting my head from the glass, I opened my eyes and stared at my own reflection, imagining that he was be on the other side, mirroring my actions. I felt my knees start to give away, so, I backed away from the mirror and leaned against the wall beside it, allowing myself to slowly slide down to the floor.

_You're everything I have now_

_It's just you and me_

_What am I gonna do?_

Feeling the tears start to burn into my eyes, I gathered my strength to whisper one last sentence.

_Do you want to sing a carol?_

That was it. I was done and I couldn't hold it back anymore. Curling up on the floor, I buried my head on my knees and allowed the tears to flow. Now that he was gone I felt like myself again. Grieving the things I couldn't repair and willing.

Still curled up on the floor, I was trying to get myself together when I felt something touching my hair. The touch was so soft and gentle that I thought it was just a breeze coming out from the window. Until I remembered that it had no windows on my dressing room. I lifted my head in surprise to meet a pair of breathtaking deep brown eyes staring deeply into mine.

_I do._ He whispered softly, reaching out a hand towards me.

Before I could even think about stopping myself, I was already flying into his arms. I didn't care if what I was doing was right or wrong, I just wanted to touch him, to feel his scent, to know that he was real and that he was right there with me. He stood paralyzed for a few seconds, surely surprised with my sudden display of affection, but, as soon as he recovered from the first shock, he slowly put his arms around me, enveloping me on a warm embrace.

_You came back! I thought I lost you forever!_ I exclaimed between sobs, burying my head on his chest.

_Don't fret, my dear. You won't get rid of me that easily._ He purred on my ear, the velvet of his voice being so soft I could almost touch it._ Well, I believe you have a few due classes. I suggest we start it right away!

I was just about to say yes when my eyes caught the sight of a single white rose resting on my dressing table. I've been so entranced in my inner conflict that I almost forgot what day was today. Gently pulling away from the embrace, I reached out to take the rose in my hands, caressing its silky petals with a finger.

_I… I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I can't go with you right now._ I murmured as gently as I could, so I wouldn't hurt him.

_Why?_ He asked quietly, the smallest hint of angriness reaching his voice.

_I… I must visit someone._ I answered softly, glancing at the rose with a melancholic feel. Happily, he understood my intention right away and immediately softened the look on his eyes._ Would you like to accompany me, Angel?

_Erik._ I looked at him confusedly, not really understanding what he had said._ My name is Erik.

Could something so simple had ever sounded so wonderful? To know the name of the man I called "Angel" for so long was a feeling too precious to be named. I tested the name softly to see how it tasted on my lips and I could swear I saw my Ang… No. I could swear I saw _Erik_ repressing a pleased sigh to hear his name coming out of my lips.

With a little, shy smile, Erik reached out his hand to me once again, and, this time, I took it. I've tried so hard and got so far just to convince myself that, in the end, it didn't even mattered, but, I had to fall, to lose it all to realize that, in the end, it _did_ really mattered after all.

* * *

_**WHO IS HAPPY HERE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AAAAAIR! YAAAAAAAY, Erik is back in town, b*tches! Wow, this chapter was haaaard! I'm sorry about the extremely long chapter and for this big, f*cking depressiveness in it but it was necessary! But, this doesn't even matter, right? Because our Angel of Music is back in town to make dear, little Christine happy again! Who likes Linkin Park give me a high five o/ God, this song is so perfect! Frozen's "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" is awesome too, high five for the Frozen fans too o/! Alright, I'm getting too excited and I know how annoying this is, so, I'll leave you to the chapter! Hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review if you did and I'll see you in the next one!**_


End file.
